


David and Aaron's First Wedding Anniversary

by kaytana_kay0000



Category: Neighbours (TV)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-05 08:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20485850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaytana_kay0000/pseuds/kaytana_kay0000
Summary: It's been a year since David and Aaron got married. They have big plans to celebrate it.





	David and Aaron's First Wedding Anniversary

David smiled fondly as Aaron entered their bedroom carrying a tray overflowing with lavish breakfast dishes, juice and coffee. Aaron kicked the door shut and made his way over.

David got comfortable sitting up against some pillows so that Aaron could place the tray over his lap.

“Happy Anniversary, Husband.” Aaron leaned in for a soft, lingering kiss.

They smiled lovingly at each other from the short distance and David replied, “Happy Anniversary, Husband.”

It was not the first time they'd exchanged the sentiment and very probably wouldn't be the last time today. David looked down over the tray, touching the red rose with a little smile.

Aaron settled against his side.

“Thank you for this,” David turned and dropped a light kiss to Aaron’s cheek.

“My pleasure- I did win the coin toss after all.”

“At least I get to be the one to plan a surprise lunch for you.”

“I'm looking forward to it. Although I bet you won't be able to top the dinner I've organised.”

“It's so unfair! Why do you get to plan two things and I only get one?”

Aaron shrugged, “coin toss, Boo Boo,” he reminded.

David huffed and pouted.

Aaron reached over and snagged a piece of fruit and popped it in his mouth, “come on, start eating.”

David picked up a pastry and started eating alongside a nice big gulp of coffee. “This is delicious, I'm starving.”

Aaron picked up the second glass of juice, “well it is, like 10:00am.”

David smiled to himself as he remembered the wonderful morning they'd had. “Oh yeah- time flies...”

“-when you're not wearing any clothes?” Aaron snickered.

David shook his head and gave a small laugh, “Well...yeah.”

-

David was running a little bit late by the time he got to the park, but luckily, he had planned everything down to the smallest detail and had even signed up Leo and Amy. Amy was already there and had started setting up, while Leo was confirmed to be picking up the food from Aaron’s favourite restaurant.

Once assured that everything was going to plan, David left to pick up the 'present'. He returned to Ramsay Street but parked around the corner. He knocked on the door and waited anxiously. The door opened, “Hello Mrs Punt, how are you?”

“Oh, it's you. Is that today, is it?”

David smiled as politely as he possibly could, “yes, it is today. It's still ok isn't it? For us to spend the afternoon with her?”

Mrs Punt frowned at him and then sighed, “Fine, but I don't want her leaving this house.”

David gaped, “but you agreed, you said I could take her to the park.”

“I changed my mind, didn't I.”

David was dumbstruck as to what to say and he felt himself getting angry and upset. He clenched his teeth and took a calming breath. He knew well enough that trying to push it might result in her not letting them see Reggie at all.

He organised a time with Mrs Punt when they would go over. But as he made his way back to the park, he felt incredibly disappointed about the loss of an afternoon in the park with Aaron and Reggie.

Amy managed to cheer him up a bit but as Leo arrived and started putting out the food, the sky clouded over. Then came a cold wind and finally- rain. They managed to quickly grab everything and hurry for their cars. But that was it, the picnic was ruined. David had a little meltdown, unable to handle one disappointment after another.

Amy and Leo talked him around, suggesting he just set up the picnic in the sunroom at home.

David finally moved passed his sadness and despair enough to begin to replan. He texted Aaron, and instead of telling him to go to the park, he just asked him to meet out the front of their house.

-

All it took to lift his spirits was to see Aaron again, smiling widely at him and looking on top of the world. “Hey!”

“Hey.” David moved around to the front of the car where Aaron dropped a kiss on his lips.

“So where are we going?”

“I'm not telling you, it's a surprise!” David tried to sound perky.

“Aww!” Aaron whined unconvincingly, a grin large across his face.

“Get in the car.”

Aaron bounced around to the passenger door and looked over the car at David. “I'm excited.”

David's smile was pained, but luckily Aaron was too busy getting in the car to notice.

“Geez, it didn't seem like it was going to rain today, that sucks a bit, doesn't it?” Aaron said casually.

David's smile grew more strained. He turned off Ramsey Street and pulled off to the side of the road. Aaron looked at him in confusion. David unbuckled his seatbelt and opened the door, calling back a casual, “come on then.”

Aaron climbed out of the car and watched him, bemused. David didn't stop to explain, striding up to the house, although Aaron would have worked out where they were by now. He knocked on the door. Aaron came up behind him and hissed in his ear, “you better not be volunteering me to mow her lawn again.”

“You're here early,” Mrs Punt grumped as she opened the door.

“I'm so sorry, there was a change-"

She cut him off, “Take her for a walk, would you? She hasn't been yet today and I don't want to be out in that rain.”

“Oh.”

She left them at the door and was gone for a minute before returning and shoving a raincoat clad dog into David's arms. “If you don't come back within the hour, I'll call the police.” The door shut in his face.

David cringed and turned to Aaron, ready to explain, but Aaron was smiling widely and greeting Reggie. “Hello girl, it's so good to see you again! You are so cute in the outfit, although I think pink is more your colour.”

David's worry and guilt receded slightly as he passed Reggie to Aaron and watched him cuddle her.

Aaron looked up at him, “this is awesome! Getting to take her for a walk was a great idea!”

“Pity about the rain,” David sighed.

Aaron shrugged, “a walk in the rain sounds like fun. We have coats in the car, don't we?”

David felt a large swell of affection for Aaron and was reminded of how perfectly Aaron complemented him. Picking him up when he was down and calming him down when he was worried. By the time David returned with the coats, he had caught Aaron’s good mood and crouched down to give Reggie a proper greeting.

“Do you remember, there is quite a nice walking trail over that way,” David suggested.

“Alright let's go, come on girl time for an adventure.” Aaron held the lead in one hand and David's hand in the other.

Halfway through the walk the rain cleared and the sun came out. David smiled into the warmth of the sun and looked across at Aaron who was doing the same.

“Ah, that's better. I knew the universe wouldn't give us a completely rainy anniversary.” Aaron said confidently.

The walk back was blissfully perfect. They made sure to take a selfie with Reggie and then said goodbye to her, before giving her back to Mrs Punt.

David checked his phone and was relieved to find the all clear from Amy.

Back at the car, Aaron drew him close, arms around his waist. “Thank you so much for that. It was perfect.”

David smiled slowly, pleased with himself, “really?”

Aaron kissed him in reply.

“So, where to now?” Aaron asked enthusiastically.

-

“What are we doing here?”Aaron asked as they pulled into their driveway.

Aaron’s tone was still excitable. David chuckled to himself, realising that maybe he hadn’t needed to stress so much- Aaron seemed to be excited about everything today.

He grabbed Aaron’s hand and led him into the house. There wasn’t anyone around, but music was coming from the sun room. It was the playlist he’d made up for the park- of all of the songs that reminded him of Aaron including songs from their wedding.

They stepped into the room together. The picnic was laid out just inside the open doors to the deck with the sun shining into the room. The set up was similar to how David had had it at the park, but with extras such as various candles and flowers scattered around the room. It looked lovely. There was steam still rising from the obviously recently reheated food.

“Oh my god,” Aaron said. He turned to David, cupping his face and kissed him thoroughly.

The kiss went on for a bit longer than either of them intended. Aaron finally pulled away and said a breathless, “god I love you.”

David smiled brightly into Aaron’s face. “I love you too.”

Aaron turned back to take in the room again, “is that food from the Thai restaurant?”

“Of course it is.”

Aaron beamed and tugged David over to the blanket. They sat down and David started dishing out the food. Aaron took his bowl, “you're the best, you know that.”

David shrugged playfully.

“How did you even do all of this? There was nothing here when I left and you've been with me the whole time.”

“I had a bit of help.”

“Well I love it, thank you.”

“I try,” David tried to shrug off the praise but felt utter relief that Aaron seemed genuinely delighted. Officially able to let go of the worry, David enjoyed eating with his husband.

After lunch they popped open a bottle of champagne for a toast.

“Happy anniversary Aaron.”

“Happy anniversary.” They shared a warm, loving smile and clinked their glasses. David didn’t look away. Emotions bubbled up inside him- memories of their wedding day and the hugeness of his feelings for Aaron that he sometimes felt even when looking at him just sitting beside him watching TV. This moment felt like a perfect time to try to express them.

“I want you to know that everyday with you is an adventure. You make me smile, you make me laugh and you've taught me how fun life can be. Before I met you, I never could have imagined this. I thought I would just live a life without romance, that I could be content with my work and Leo and my mum. But now I realise that I was living half a life. It's like everything was in black and white and I didn't realise how beautiful life could be until I met you, came out, and fell in love, and everything burst into colour. I never thought I could be so lucky as to find the person I was meant to give my heart to.”

Aaron looked overwhelmed, his eyes and smile soft. He wasn’t going to miss the chance to reciprocate. He managed to gather himself, opened his mouth and the words came pouring out of him easily.

“You're my best friend. I'm so glad to have you as my partner to share my life with. This first year has been amazing, I mean- there has been some tough times, but knowing that you are always there when I need you means everything to me. Before you, I often thought about the person I would end up with. It was hard to imagine, but I just hoped I could find someone to love that I wouldn't mind putting up with for the rest of my life. I'm still so in awe and so grateful that I went one better and I found my soulmate.”

David reached out and cupped Aaron’s jaw, stroking his cheek and only broke their intensely loving gaze to close his eyes for a kiss. Aaron cupped his cheek in return and the kiss lingered.

Music managed to break through the moment and David recognised it instantly- it was their first dance song. David smiled and broke the kiss. He put down his glass and kneeled up, reaching a hand out to Aaron.

Aaron grinned in reply and they stood and moved off the picnic blanket and into each others arms. They didn’t waltz, they didn’t do the routine they’d planned, they just held each other and swayed- just like at their reception.

Even though they’d only had a glass of champagne, David felt drunk, like time had slowed down and he was in a fog of happiness and love.

The change in song broke the moment a little and Aaron suggested they move themselves, and the champagne to the spa. David ran quickly to grab some shorts for them, not wanting to break the spell.

They climbed into the spa and Aaron handed David a refilled glass and sat back against the edge. David cosied up to his side, leaning into his shoulder.

“This picnic was such a great idea, complete privacy, our special songs, even being able to jump in here afterwards.”

“Yeah,” David said sheepishly.

“I think you might have won. Don’t get me wrong, dinner tonight will be fantastic- just you wait and see. But I am willing to concede early and bow to you.”

“So, I win our anniversary?” David asked, amused.

“Yes.”

David laughed and joked, “Well, that is all I wanted.”

With the second glass of champagne long finished, they turned their attention solely on each other and were happily making out in the spa.

David giggled as Aaron’s pruny fingers brushed his cheek. Aaron sat back and pulled a face, looking at his fingers, “Yeah, that’s not hot at all, is it.”

He abruptly climbed out of the spa and turned to help David out, “Come on, let’s take this somewhere else. There are still a couple more hours til we have to go to dinner, I think I can help you win a few more times today.”

David gave a startled laugh, “Oh my god.”

Aaron was laughing heartily as he led David inside.

-

Later that night after a pretty incredible meal at a very fancy restaurant, they lay in bed together, and it was almost time to go to sleep.

“Thank you for dinner, it was lovely.”

“I wanted to treat you to something special.”

“You did, I felt like a prince. Although was the limo necessary?” David teased.

Aaron looked affronted, “Yes! Absolutely necessary!”

David laughed, “I guess I have to concede the win to you.”

Aaron frowned, “what? No, absolutely not! Reggie and the picnic were the highlights of the day. I’m not just saying that- you know how much I like to win. Dinner was fancy but what you organised was so personal… you know me so well. It was perfect.”

David looked down at the mattress between them and finally confessed, “actually the picnic we ended up with was a plan b after the weather ruined the original plan.”

Aaron looked momentarily surprised but then a thoughtful look crossed his face, “I thought you seemed a bit down when you picked me up, I figured you were just worried about everything going smoothly.”

“I was,” David said wryly.

Aaron gave David a fondly sympathetic look and asked curiously, “what was the original plan?”

“To have it at the park... where we had our first kiss.”

Aaron’s face melted and he curled his hand around David’s and gave it a squeeze. “That sounds really sweet.”

“And we were originally supposed to have Reggie at the park, but Mrs Punt... “ He pulled a face and didn't need to finish.

Aaron huffed a laugh, “that sounds wonderful. I'm sorry it didn't work out and I'm sorry you had a stressful time. But I still think the day we had was perfect.”

David was quiet as he realised something. “It's actually kind of like our wedding day, last minute catastrophes, stress and worry and having to improvise, but it still ended up being the best day of my life.”

They locked eyes and David’s smile was stretched wide across his face. Aaron lifted David's hand and kissed the back of it. “Funny, huh?”

“Yeah I suppose it was perfectly fitting after all.”

They lay gazing at each other for a while, neither really wanting to go to sleep and have the day be over. But eventually, together, they drifted off to sleep.


End file.
